A Love Forbidden
by MistressLearia777
Summary: It had always been forbidden. Love between a vampire and a slayer. Livia finds herself unable to take her mind off of a certain master vampire. Could it be they are really soulmates? Can he save her from a powerful, evil hybrid plaguing her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

A Love Forbidden

Part 1 - The Truth Hurts, But Will Set You Free

I sat on the cold dungeon floor, my arms hanging from the shackles that were secured around my wrists. My clothes, the tattered mess that they were, barely covered my shivering body. One of my breasts was bare. My skirt was still intact, thank goodness.

I was exhausted, weak. Completely drained. And the putrid smell in the air was hellish. Why did dungeons have to be so digusting? Human bones were scattered everywhere. The place reeked of decaying flesh. I swear, I felt the bile rise in my throat and slide back down more than once.

If that wasn't unbearable enough, my body was racked with chills. Goosebumps formed up and down my skin. I couldn't tell if it was from the pain, the realization that I was about to die, or the lack of heat. Maybe it was a combination of all three.

I had a deep gash on the left side of my cheek, blood seeping out of it. That will definitely leave a damn scar, I thought to myself. There was a continuous throbbing ache on the left side of my neck. And I could still feel my lifes essence trickling down my chest and back. At least it wasn't flowing like a river anymore.

What happened? I'll tell you what happened. One of his damn lackey's bit me. Stupid bastard plunged his fangs deep into my throat and almost drained me dry. He would have, too, if his master wouldn't have stopped him. Saying something about I was his territory, or some shit like that. I can't remember his face, just his hypnotic voice, because it lulled me to sleep.

I had heard the many myths about vampires, from movies and such, growing up. Now that I recall every single one, I want to laugh, sarcastically. For one thing, they are _not_ repulsed by anything holy. Sunlight does _not_ burn them to a crisp; and if you stake them in the heart, well, it only immobilizes them. Only I, as well as others like me, knew the real, true way how to eliminate an undead creature of the night, a vampire.

_Fire._ That is the major secret, the key. Think about it; a fires scorching hot flame incinerates anything and everything in its path. Therefore, a damn immortal, with their god-like appearance and strength, is no exception.

Yet here I am, awake and waiting for the master vampire to put me to death. Speaking of the devil, out of the corner of my eyes I watched him walk up to me and I couldn't help the questions running through my thoughts. This gorgeous man standing in front of me is one of them? And not just one of them, but the leader? _The_ master vampire I had been hunting down ever since this atrocity had started? No fucking way.

I felt his gaze boring down on me not only with dominance, but with amusement as who could blame him? He had the upperhand. I was at his mercy. I was the prey who was tracked down and caught by the preditor. And, now, I'm the scared lamb in the wolves den.

He circled me, examining every part of my body, my presence, with a victorious smirk plastered on his face. I wanted to wipe that grin off of his luscious lips..what am I thinking? His hand bunched my long brown locks, relishing in its soft texture. He then placed his index finger under my chin and raised my head up. Our eyes locked.

I gasped. His eyes were an orangish-red. The color of molten lava. To look into them made you feel hot all over. Like he had control over the element of fire. I'm telling you, one glance into those powerful eyes made you steamy. Not painfully, no. But sexually.

It made me wonder what types of vampires were really out there. I had never felt any way, besides hate, toward a blood-sucking fiend. Nothing like this. God, my nipples were hard. My sex was wet. I was practically panting.

"Not so confident, now, are we?"

Again, that was not the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was very baritone and husky. All man. Every word that escaped his lips was precise and clear, pronunctuated perfectly. To be honest, his voice, the tone of it, sent chills down my spine. And not unpleasant ones either.

Damn him. His eyes and voice brought forth emotions I hadn't felt so strongly before throughout my whole existance. Lust, excitement, seduction. Did I mention _lust_? It sent my world spiraling in a whirlwind of dark sexual fantasies.

But I did not want him to discover those truths. However, it was too late. Far, far too late. He knew. So, I did what anyone would do. I acted defiant and crude. I became a complete bitch.

"Go fuck yourself." I replied venomously, my bright blue eyes tearing into his. I was trying to imagine myself slicing his head off and lighting him on fire with a damn torch. Anything to get these thoughts of him fucking me against a wall out of my head.

He laughed in his throat and he pushed the bangs from my eyes. "There is so much boldness in you. Such hunger." He leaned down to my ear, his breath brushing against my lobe. He inhaled my scent. "And I can smell the type of hunger all over you."

My eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about. I hate you blood-sucking bastards."

Again he chuckled. I wanted him so badly, it was maddening. "There's no doubt in my mind that you do, Livia. For your eyes hold complete hatred when beholding my kind."

I instantly retorted. "And I wonder why?"

He grinned. "Oh, I know the reason. And, trust me, they all tasted so delicious."

I pulled on the heavy chains, the shackles already bruising my wrists. I put the most threatening expression on my face. He backed up before I could grab hold of him. That son-of-a-bitch had the audacity to even remind me about the death of my family. My husband, my mother, my father, my brother. Lastly, my child. My little girl of only five years old. I made the decision right then that I would make him suffer, just as he made them suffer, before I escaped this hell and destroyed him.

"Did I strike a nerve, slayer?" he questioned. "My, my..if looks could kill..."

"I could only be so lucky." I seethed, looking up at him, my gaze sharp.

He rushed at me with blinding speed and gripped the back of my hair, pulling my head up and slightly to the side. His mouth hovered where I was bitten previously. He inhaled my scent again and a growl rumbled in his chest. He drug his tongue against the incisions. After that, it was downhill from there.

In a bloodlust frenzy he ripped my shirt completely from my body. His tongue lapped up the remains of my blood from my breasts, my neck; any and everywhere it had spilled. My heart raced with a mixture of fear and excitement. This fiend was igniting unknown feelings in me and it was..I believe the word would be, forbidden.

It was so wrong. But it felt so right. So good. Absolute bliss. I was panting more. My breasts rising and falling each time I breathed. It was scary because I thought he would soon dip his fangs in my flesh as well. End my poor excuse of a life. However, let's get something straight, when his fledgling had done so, it hurt like hell. And I did not want to go through that anguish again.

He stopped licking and sucking up my blood, confusing the hell out of me. His deep chuckle caused my hands to shake as he again smelled what his ministrations were doing to me. And to tease me even more, he touched my neck gently, gliding his fingertips down to cup my waiting right breast inside of his palm. His tongue then began to swirl around my already hardened nipple.

My breath immediately hitched. Who would have thought that a creature so evil could entice me so well? Everything that he did to me was more erotic than anything I had ever experienced with a man. Even my husband had never made me feel that way.

Remembering that this vampire was the monster who murdered my love, I struggled to get him off of me. I bucked against him, chest first. The collision caused him to back up a bit. In an instant I kicked my legs around his waist and flipped him through the air. He landed on his rear and slid a few feet back.

To anyone else, the sight would have been quite comical. To me, it was survival. And it was revenge. I wanted him to hurt, just as he hurt me. I was going to make him pay for what he had done to my family. Make him pay dearly.

I knew that he would be on his feet in no time. And I had to act fast, so, in a poor attempt to free myself, I jerked my wrists forward. A scream erupted out of my mouth as I sliced them open. Blood oozed down my arms. I hadn't had enough strength to break them. I had failed.

Realizing the complete mess I was, I started to believe that there was no hope for me. "Just kill me. Get it over with."

The master vampire stood and flicked his eyes to mine, holding them. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek, ridding my sweaty face of my tangled hair. He pushed each strand behind my ear and he did it almost lovingly. Something a lover would do. He was not, nor would he ever be, my lover.

His eyes pinned me. "I am not going to kill you."

"Why not?" I almost whined. "I would be with my loved ones, whom you slaughtered and took away from me."

He waited a minute or two before answering me, almost as if he regreted everything. "I had to."

"You had to?" I shrieked. The look in my eyes was mutinous "That is your damn answer? Your fucking excuse?"

"Yes," he said as a matter of fact.

"Why?" I hollered.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and gazed into my eyes. "You cannot have anyone close to you alive. I was simply preparing you for the many heartaches you would endure in the future. Tis the life of a slayer, my sweet."

He leaned into me and the look inside of his lava-colored orbs was full of remorse. "Everyone you love dies because of who and what you are."

"And instead of forming an alliance between us, you go and kill them all..knowing I will hunt you down?" I was beyond angered.

His eyes saddened moreso. "I took that chance, yes. But I am not the master vampire you seek. I did not murder your family."

My brow lifted and I pushed his hands aside. "What? But you just said..."

He silenced me with a finger to my lips. "I know what I said. The truth is this.." He had caught my attention completely. "I was going to kidnap them and bring them here. Just to protect them. However, he got to them first."

His tone became intense and his expression hardened. "But he left them there, bleeding to death..suffering. It pained me to watch. Believe me, when I feed I make sure the person is completely dead afterward. I don't leave them, tormented with the knowledge that their lives are soon to be over."

He lowered his head in shame. "I ended their suffering. Forgive me. I-It wasn't suppose to happen like this. They weren't suppose to be killed. It was planned for me to befriend you and to train you."

"Train me?" I asked.

"Meredith.." He saw the shock in my eyes and smiled. He actually smiled. "Yes, I know who you are. I've known for a long time."

"You've been watching me?"

"Protecting you, silently." he whispered.

"I don't need protection, vampire." I hissed. "You need protected from the likes of me."

"You cannot even take me down." he told me. "And you cannot deny the pleasure my touch makes you feel."

I turned my head to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about. Why do you keep saying that? I don't even find you remotely attractive."

I then said heatedly. "Let's get something straight, unlike every human who lays their eyes on you and wants to worship the damn ground you walk on, I'm different. I cannot be charmed."

He chuckled. "You have no idea. Do you?"

I glared at him. "Idea about what?"

He leaned down to my ear. "I didn't try to charm you, Meredith. Those feelings were genuine."

My eyes widened. "You didn't? Not even slightly?"

He answered, "Not even slightly." He rose to his feet. "Let me ask you something. Have you not realized the one who bit you isn't here right now?"

"Now that you mention it. What happened to him?"

"Me!" he exclaimed. "He put his mark on you. Something he was not, as well as any other fledgling of mine, allowed to do. I simply killed him."

He turned to his fellow vampires. "Let that be a warning to you all. She is not to be harmed or touched without my say so."

"I did hear him arguing with himself if he should taste me or not." I told him. "Why aren't they "allowed" to touch me?"

"I am protective and possessive over you. When I smell any others scent on you, I become animalistic. When I seen his mark marring your flesh, Meredith, I wanted to rip him apart. And I did. Piece..by..piece."

He caressed my neck tenderly. "You tell me what that means. What it implies when a vampire feels such emotions towards a mortal."

I was at loss for words. There was no way. My husband was my soulmate. Not him. Not an enemy of my kind. Slayers do not fall in love with vampires. It is forbidden. They are enemies for a reason. I pulled my face out of his reach, recoiling from his touch.

"Never!" I replied aggressively. "We are enemies, leech. Not lovers. And we are definitely not soulmates."

He smiled sadly. "I felt the same way once I figured it out."

"Then you know how ridiculous it sounds." I spoke to him through gritted teeth.

"It does, I agree. However, no one can run from their fate." He cupped my face in his hands again, demanding my full attention. "The sooner you accept it, the better your conscience will be towards you. No more confusion, love. And you'll feel true peace within yourself."

I heard him murmur very softly, barely catching his words, "I know I do."

"How do I know that this is not a trick?" I questioned. "Vampires are known for their deception."

I hated to admit it, but when he called me "love" it was so endearing that my heart skipped a beat. I felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I was almost drunk with passion. This hypothesis had to be correct for me to recognize such feelings for this man; this vampire.

"I love you."

"Pssh, whatever." I retaliated, secretly melting inside.

He then said something that caused tears to cloud my vision. "I, Alexander Paul Knox, master vampire to the Blood Guardian Coven, swear on my coven that I love you, Meredith Olivia Martin."

Let me explain something, yes, vampires are liars and deceivers. But when they swear upon their coven, you better believe that what they are saying is the complete honest truth. Especially if it is a master vampire telling you such.

The reason, if they swear on their coven and lie about it, their coven magically disappears. Every member of a master vampires coven explodes into ashes. Leaving them vulnerable. Therefore, they become a target and an easy kill.

Hearing and finally accepting his words was too much to handle all at once. My vision got very blurry. I felt him unlock the shackles and lift me into his arms. He embraced me, like a groom does his bride. He transfered me out of the dungeon to a beautiful and spacious bedroom, from what I could make out.

"Alexander.." I whispered, enjoying the sound of his name coming from my own lips.

I saw him smile down on me tenderly. He stripped my torn clothing from me and draped the sheet over me. My eyes closed and he kissed each of my lids. The last thing I heard was his sweet promise to me. "I will protect you, Meredith. Rest, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Forbidden

Part 2 - Nightmare or Premonition?

I knew I was still asleep. I had to be. Thing is, this was not the room Alexander placed me in. Especially dressed in this. I don't wear clothes like what I was dressed in. My attire consisted of a black teddy and a black thong, the lace trimming in red.

I stood slowly from the bed and walked to a long vanity mirror. My eyes were lined with black eyeliner; mascara on my lashes. Dark gray eyeshadow on my upper lids. Red lipstick was painted on my lips, making them appear to be bleeding. As I was looking at my slutty reflection, in distaste, I heard someone behind me.

A deep chuckle sounded in my ears, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Welcome to my lair, Meredith Olivia Martin."

My head turned toward the unknown man. "How do you know my name?"

"You are famous, my sweet." His face was hidden by a black hooded cloak. His aura was terrifying. So dark and evil. Was he a demon? I began to cry out for Alexander in my mind, hoping he would hear me.

My captor growled. "Don't call for him again."

"Why? Are you scared of him?" I asked, smirking.

He laughed menacingly. "Scared, of that weak vampire?"

In the blink of an eye, he picked me up and threw me on top of the bed. His movements were so quick, I doubted any slayer could ever match his speed. He hovered over me. I tried to move, but was unable.

And, in an instant, he had me pinned on the bed. I gripped the sheet tightly. His knee had slid between my legs and spread them apart, his body positioned between my thighs. I was beyond horrified.

His mouth lingered at my ear. "Of a vampire that couldn't even stop me from killing a slayers family?"

Realization hit me and all the pain I felt, the grieving I never could do, burst out of me. "You bastard!" I shouted out threats and names, thrusting my body against his to get him off of me. I balled my fists and swung repeatedly. I even tried biting his face.

He chuckled, catching and holding my wrists down in two iron grips. He was powerful, too powerful for just a regular vampire. He had to have been something else, he was far too dangerous. There was no way in hell that I would be able to destroy him. I had to do more training and researching before I could.

"That's it, struggle some more." he hissed in pleasure and shoved his groin against my clothed sex. "Feel what your actions are causing?"

"No!" I screamed, tears falling. I was desperate to get free.

He moved both of my wrists inside one palm and covered my mouth with his, kissing me roughly. His lips trailed heated kisses down my cleavage. He gripped the teddy and ripped it off. I begged and pleaded for him to stop. This being was about to rape me.

He pulled something from behind his back pocket. Handcuffs. I thrashed, bucking my body against him hard. He growled and sank his fangs into my left breast. I wailed in pain as he sucked my blood in quick gulps.

I was getting weaker and weaker. He stopped drinking from me and cuffed my right wrist. I felt my arms being lifted above my head. He slid the other cuff through the headboard rail and enclosed it on my other wrist.

"Ah, you taste so good. Perhaps I'll have another...but later." The bastard pushed my head to the side and licked my neck. I cringed and an amused laugh rumbled in his chest. He cupped my breasts with his palms, his tongue slithering around my nipples. His left hand traveled down my stomach to my thighs. He pulled my thong off and rolled his finger around my clit. A moan involuntarily left my lips.

He chuckled. "See how I can make you feel, slayer?" He slipped his finger into me. "Just say the words, Meredith. Tell me how good I make you feel. Beg me to never stop."

He thrusted two digits into my already wet sex. Another moan escaped me, loudly. His fingers penetrated me deep and hard. His thumb played with my swollen clit. He moved his mouth from my breast to my pussy, replacing his thumb with his hot tongue.

"I will kill you." I rasped.

I felt him grin against me. He licked my clit and looked into my eyes. I hadn't noticed them before then. They were bright purple with red streaks flaring through the whole iris. It astonished me, frightened me, intrigued me. The many vampires that I have slain never had eyes like his. It was as if he was a vampire of a different species.

"I cannot wait until you try." he stated with a grin. "Then, I will capture you and will turn you into my slave. Doing everything I ask. Everything I demand." He pulled his fingers out.

I cried out my release as his tongue started probing my pussy. "Never."

He devoured my juices and crawled up my body, breaking the cuffs in half. "Remember the name Draven, slayer, and fear it. For I know where you are and I'm coming for you."

Unknowingly, while he was talking to me, he unbuttoned his pants and took them off. His cloak still hid his face and body completely. I didn't comprehend that he was naked until I felt him thrust something long and thick into me.

I screamed and grabbed his arms tightly "No!"

He pushed into me ruthlessly. "I will fuck you every night and day, over an over, until you bleed. And you'll love every minute.

My nails dug into his shoulders. "Get off of me, you sick fucker!"

"Mark my words, Meredith Olivia Martin." he told me. "You'll lift your hips and beg for me to fuck you. Oh, but, pet, I will and I'll never stop."

"Never!" I cried.

"You will be mine. My little sex slave."

"Fuck you, I hate you!" I bellowed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I will have you, eternally." He hissed in pleasure and reached his climax. I shook my head in defiance. I would never be his, never.

Draven stood and dressed himself. I couldn't get up. I was emotionally and physically exhausted. He peered at me and laughed. I knew he was enjoying the state I was in. Damn twisted mother fucker. He turned towards the door and grasped the handle. Before he opened it he glanced back at me with glowing eyes. I thought to myself that he was going to kill me, but what he said killed me inside instead.

"Oh, one more thing..once I take you, slayer, Alexander will die." His dark laugh echoed throughout the entire room as he disappeared through the door.

I lost it then, "Please, not Alexander." I ran to the door before it closed to plead with Draven. But I was too late. And he locked it from the outside.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Meredith." I heard outside the door.

"No! Oh my God, no! Alexander!"

"Love, wake up." A voice called out to me. "Meredith, open your eyes."

The dream vanished and my eyes finally opened. Alexander was sitting on the bed, his eyes full of worry. I sat up immediately and threw my arms around him. Tears poured, landing on his naked chest. He held me against him, running his fingers through my damp hair. I didn't realize that I was drenched in cold sweat.

"My darling, I heard you screaming." he whispered. "What happened?"

I controlled my sobbing to speak. "D-dream..h-h-he was in my dream."

"Who, my love?" he asked me.

"He c-called himself Draven. He..he.." I couldn't get anything else out of my lips.

"That son-of-a.." Alexander growled. He gazed into my eyes. "Did he say anything to you?"

I nodded. "He said you will die, and he's coming to claim me."

Alexander laid my head on his chest. "You come anywhere near her, Draven, and I will tear you apart."


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Forbidden

Part 3: First Time

I did not realize that I had cried myself to sleep, clung to Alexander. The nightmare had done a number on me. When I woke up, my head was still laying on his chest. His arms coiled around me, protecting me from the hands of Draven. I loved him even more just then.

I nudged him awake. "Alex, it's time to get up."

He looked so peaceful, so handsome. I reached my hand up to his lips, not touching them yet. My fingertips traced the outline of them. They were soft as silk. I took my hand away and leaned up to his face. My mouth brushed his gently. He still didn't wake up. I sighed and rolled to the side of the bed to climb out.

"I love you, too." he whispered.

I jumped and fell out of the bed, landing on my naked butt. Alexander's head popped over the side. A grin curled the corner of his lips, then he started to chuckle. I glared at him and stood to my feet.

Catching him off guard, I hopped on the bed and straddled his back. Quickly, I grabbed his hands and held them behind him. He laughed and struggled to free himself. Next thing I knew, I felt his finger brushing my clit. I gasped.

He smirked. "Did I hit the spot, darling?"

"You'd better knock it off, Alex, or I'm going to kick your ass." I told him.

He shoved his digit into me. "Promise?"

I moaned. "Uh huh."

Alex wiggled his finger inside of my pussy, hitting my g-spot. God, it felt so damn good. His thumb played against my clit. My teeth dug into my bottom lip and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I could hear the wetness he was producing by probing me with his finger.

My grip loosened and he pulled his finger out of me. Suddenly, he was on top of my body. His mouth connected to mine, hungrily. He trailed his hands down to my chest and cupped one of my waiting breasts, massaging the soft gland. His finger found my wet core again and plunged deep into me.

"Oh, Alex." I sighed.

After minutes of him getting me wetter, he laced his hands in mine and slid down my body. He blew softly on my clit and I sucked in a breath. His tongue licked from my hole to slither and flick around my pearl. I moaned and gripped his hands even tighter.

"Make love to me, Alex." I cried out to him.

He licked me one last time and let go of my already sweaty hands. His arms slipped underneath me to hold me to him and he tenderly pushed into my sex. He was not rough in any way. It was a passionate moment as we made love to each other for the first time. I only hoped it would not be the last.

It was five hours later, I was spent. Our bodies were covered in sweat. I let him bite me, mark me as his during our love making. And I was his, completely. Who would have thought? A slayer and a vampire. It might have been forbidden, but I would never regret it.

"I love you, Meredith." he whispered.

I kissed him softly and looked into his beautiful eyes. "And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

A Love Forbidden

Part 4: Always Be Prepared

I was in the garden with Alexander. Perspiration coated my body. My breathing was labored. We were working on my training. It had been three weeks and Draven's threat was still haunting our memory, especially mine. We had to be ready for his attack.

Finally I stopped and asked, "Alex, are there different species of vampires?"

He threw a bottle of water to me. "Why do you ask this, love?"

I caught it and laid the bottle against my forehead. "Well, there was something very strange about Draven. Something completely off."

"No," he sighed. "But a vampire can also be a halfling."

"A hybrid?" I questioned.

His eyes held mine. "Yes."

"Alex, what else is Draven?"

Again he sighed. "Love, do we have to talk about him?"

I crossed my arms firmly over my chest. "Yes, Alexander." I walked up to him and touched his cheek. "How else am I suppose to defeat him?"

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you the legend about his kind."

We sat down on the bench and he began. "Many centuries ago there was a vampire king and queen. They loved each other very much. And they always hosted balls during the full and new moons. It had been a tradition for millenia's. One night, while the queen was on the castle terrace, a fire demon appeared before her. To make a long story short, he raped and impregnated her. They never found the demon. And back then, there was no such thing as an abortion. She kept the child. Once the child was born, the king adopted him as his own son, naming him Draven.

My eyes got huge. "Are you serious? He is part demon?"

His head dropped. "Yes. How did you know he wasn't just a vampire"

"His eyes. I have never seen a vampires iris that color. And his speed was remarkable."

He glanced up at me. "The violet is because he was born royal. The red you see is the fire demon in him. He is powerful beyond any vampire, my love."

"I could sense the power in him in my dream. It terrified me." I told him, tears filling my lower lids.

"No one, not even my creator, could destroy him." Alex held me close to him. "I am not going to lose you, Meredith. Not now, not ever."

Just then, an evil sadistic laugh sounded all around us. My body started to tremble. Was it fear or anger? I couldn't tell. I watched Alex stand to his feet. His eyes were murderous.

His next words scared the hell out of me. "And so it begins."


	5. Chapter 5

A Love Forbidden

Part 5: Our Last Goodbye

A pillar of fire shot down about six feet in front of us. It was suddenly sucked up and there standing before Alex and I was the evil hybrid, Draven. I hid behind my love, hugging him close to me. He knew I was more than frightened. I still was not prepared to fight him. I had no chance in hell against him. And Draven knew it.

"Draven, you are not welcome here. Leave." Alex commanded.

Draven chuckled. "You have something that belongs to me, Alexander. I want it, now."

"I have nothing of yours. Leave, or you will be forced." Alex shouted.

"Oh, but I believe you do." Draven grinned at me. "Isn't that right, Meredith?"

I shook my head. "Leave me alone."

"Aww, is the kitten scared?" he taunted. "Hiding behind the good vampire?"

"You will not touch her, Draven." Alex hissed. "She is my soul mate."

He laughed. "Do you think I care?"

Draven sent a long flame towards us, thrusting Alex away from me, a huge wall of fire separated me from my love. I got up and tried to run to him, but Alex told me to stay back.

Suddenly, I saw Alex thrust his hand through the wall of fire. I laced my fingers with his now burnt ones. He drew little circles against my digits with his thumbs. I could just imagine the look of anguish on his beautiful face.

"Meredith, run. Run far away from here." Alex said, his teeth clenched from the pain.

"No, I won't leave you." I cried.

"You have to, love. I promise I will find you. Now, go!"

He pulled his hand back quickly. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I kept looking from the fire to Draven. He was watching me like a hawk, waiting for my next move.

"Baby, go." Alex hollered.

I sobbed. "I love you, Alex."

"And I love you. Always."

I turned around and made a run for it. My legs carried me as fast as they could. I glanced behind me as I heard Alexander wail in agony. His whole body was on fire. I wanted to go back to him. To hold him in my arms.

The odor of burning flesh reached my nose and I felt bile rise to my throat. I swallowed it down and kept moving forward. My Alexander, I thought to myself. I would never see my love again.

I did not stop running, tears blinding my vision. He was gone. Alex was gone. I couldn't get the picture of his body being incased in fire out of my head. And my mind was so focused on my grief that I payed no mind to what was in front of me. Big mistake on my part. I collided into something hard and fell backward, hitting my head on a tree stump.

My eyes caught the shape of a person, although the figure was blurry due to me bumping my head. They knelt down and picked me up. Was it Alex? Was the person here to help me? However, the next thing I new, I heard a deep chuckle.

I quickly looked up and my heart stopped for a split second. I was horrified. The man holding me was Draven. I did not have time to fight him, nor did I have the strength. He grinned down at me, sadistically. My eyes teared up and rolled to the back of my head as I completely blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A Love Forbidden

Part 6: Unbearable Heat

My head throbbed. I didn't want to wake up. And I secretly hoped that what happened was a nightmare. My eyelids did flutter open, eventually. I rubbed my temples to lessen the pain. I needed some pain pills.

I threw the sheet away from my body and tried to get off of the bed. Something held my leg. I took a peek and there on my ankle was a shackle connected to a thick chain. It was attached to the bed.

In a panic, I pulled the chain to break it. Nothing. What the hell? I attempted to slide my foot out of the clamp. Again nothing. I started freaking out. I yanked with all my might. Over and over, until sweat dripped from my hairline.

"Let me out of here, Draven." I yelled.

"Shh," his voice sounded beside me. "No need to shout, pet."

I was outraged and threw him down on the bed, straddling his waist. I threw a fist at his jaw. He caught it easily. An amused laugh vibrated his chest. I tried to punch him with my free hand. He gripped that one as well.

"Such a tigress." he commented. "But still not able to overpower me"

In an instant, I was underneath him. My arms were held above my head. He cuffed me quickly, before I could get loose. Just like in my damn dream. I was at his mercy. And it pissed me off.

"This looks familiar." He chuckled. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Get the hell off of me, you fucking murderer." I hissed.

Draven tisked and slid the hood from his head. He threw the cloak away from him. I was dumbfounded. He was so sexy, breath-taking. His hair was white, not silver or gray either, short and spiked. He had a tanned complexion. Must have been the demon in him. He was gorgeous, in an evil way.

The corner of his mouth curled up. "Like what you see, slayer?"

"You sicken me, Draven." I seethed.

"Is that so, pet?" His hands warmed up tremendously. Draven's heat trailed to my lower regions. I bucked into him. He was doing something with his hot fingers. Igniting a fiery passion deep within me. I moaned.

"If I repulsed you, Meredith, why are you so aroused?" he asked, his grin wicked.

"Y-You are d-doing something to m-me."

He lowered his head to my ear, sweet breath blowing against the shell of it. "What am I doing to you?"

His hands never touched me, however, just hovered above my flesh. Moving up and down my whole body. I was on fire. My body yearned for him to take me. Yet my heart was fighting against his seductions. "Magic."

He laughed loudly then. "Not magic, pet. I bring out the unbriddled lust in you."

"Never!" My voice was strained.

"You cannot resist forever, slayer." he whispered. "Sooner or later you will beg for my touch."

"No!" I murmured, my body was shaking nonstop with want.

His hand finally brushed my drenched folds. I cried out as more sexual heat flowed into me. I did not know how much longer I could withstand his sadistic game. He wanted me to beg for him to fuck me. I refused. I would not let him win.

I decided to turn the tables on him. "Don't you want to rip these clothes off of me, Draven?" My eyes held his. "I know how bad you want to feel my pussy clenching around your cock."

I felt his power fading. I was working. "You want to fuck me so bad. Nice and hard, making me scream for you. Don't you?"

He smirked. "You think by teasing me you will get me to release you?"

I glared at him. "Fuck you!" He saw through my plan.

"But I do, pet." he told me, making my clit tingle. "I want to slam my dick in you until you cum, over and over again."

Again I moaned. The heat was unbearable now. I couldn't take it anymore. I was jerking on the handcuffs. If only I could relieve myself, this sexual hunger. My voice caught in my throat.

"Please.." I rasped.

"Please, what?"

"Please, stop." I begged. "It's too much."

He wrenched my legs apart and shoved his hard member against me. "You know how to make it stop. Say it. Say the words."

"No.." I sobbed.

"It will stop, pet." he whispered huskily. "Just say it. Beg for me. Cry out for me to take it away. Say it, Meredith, and I will give you what you crave. I will make you feel so damn good. I will take away the unbearable heat."

"Draven, release me." I pleaded. "Let me go."

He pushed himself against me again. "You..are..mine."

"I can't take it. Make it stop." My heart felt like it was about to explode.

"That's good enough." he growled and tore the clothes from both of our bodies.

Draven broke the chain connected to my ankle and plunged into my pussy hard. I screamed in a mix of anger and pleasure. His hands grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders. He slammed into me over and over. My nails dug into his back and I could feel the intentations from my stratches, the welts.

Just as he said, it was orgasm after orgasm with him. And I was completely exhausted. However, the heat still was there. It wouldn't stop. Nor would Draven. My throat was sore as hell from screaming his name after every intense climax. I knew my nails were drawing blood, too, which made him mad with lust even more.

Finally, after many hours and eighteen orgasms, with a roar, he shot his seed into my womb. He pulled out of me and landed on the other side of the bed. He gathered me into his arms, kissing my sweaty forehead. I did not want to lay with him. I wanted to be in my Alexander's arms. But I did not have the strength to fight him..as usual. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep, silent tears trickling down my cheeks.


End file.
